


The Music of the Night

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, Musical References, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, Touring, True Love's Kiss, Vesuvia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Dopo aver restituito a Julian il suo posto di medico di corte, Nadia si fa accompagnare da lui in una sortita notturna nel Quartiere Sud. Tra luci rosse, teatro satirico e la musica struggente di una viella, agli occhi e al cuore della contessa si apriranno un mondo... e un sentimento inconfessato.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana, The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	The Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Il presente episodio è collocato poco dopo gli eventi narrati nell'Upright Ending del percorso di Asra.

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight:_

_The darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world,_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before;_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be:_

_Only then can you belong to me…_

(Andrew Lloyd Webber, _The Music of the Night,_

dal musical _The Phantom of the Opera,_ 1986)

Dall’ombra dello scialle, Nadia osservò le nebule d’acqua sollevate dalle cascatelle che riempivano il canale. Intorno a lei, le case del Quartiere Sud sembravano nidi accatastati l’uno sull’altro. Le finestre più basse erano palpitanti di lumi ad olio, dietro le grate; quelle più alte erano minuscoli occhi chiusi dalla notte. Il selciato, quello stretto nastro di ciottoli, aveva un peculiare fascino, nella sua irregolarità. Nadia si felicitò con se stessa per aver scelto tacchi bassi.

Julian osservava invece lei. Dalla nicchia dello scialle, i carbonchi dei suoi occhi sembravano più preziosi, i moti delle sue labbra più colmi di mistero. Nel buio, la pelle bruna di lei sembrava tutt’uno con le ombre.

«È la prima volta che visita questa parte di Vesuvia, contessa?» s’informò lui.

«La prima volta _di notte…_ e con una guida d’eccezione» rispose la donna. Gli lanciò un sorriso di lusinga e lo guardò arrossire.

Aveva da poco restituito al dottor Julian Devorak il posto di medico di corte che aveva perduto tre anni prima. Per festeggiare questa riconciliazione, avevano deciso di dedicare la serata a una delle sortite in incognito che Nadia Satrinava era solita fare, per conoscere meglio la città. Accompagnata da lui, la contessa sapeva che avrebbe potuto spingersi in angoli da lei neppure sospettati, in orari insoliti.

«Diamoci del tu, a ogni modo» propose lei. «Troppe cerimonie potrebbero farmi riconoscere. Chiamami Nadia».

«E Lei… cioè, tu chiamami Ilya» ribatté l’altro. «È il mio nome di nascita e qui tutti mi conoscono così».

La donna gli rispose con un sorriso e lo prese sottobraccio. Lui accettò la mossa con un guizzo di timido piacere. Insieme, proseguirono il cammino. Il ticchettio delle scarpe della contessa si accompagnava ai tocchi degli stivali di lui.

Nadia guardò il suo amico. L’ora e il luogo sembravano averlo trasfigurato. Colui che, a palazzo, era il delicato e servizievole dottor Devorak, là era un magnetico spettro. Il suo volto sembrava più esangue ed affilato. La piega aquilina del suo naso era quasi minacciosa. Le onde selvatiche dei suoi capelli rossi si ravvivavano con bagliori di fuoco, passando davanti alle lanterne degli edifici. La cappa nera che era quasi la sua firma ondeggiava leggermente, dandogli un’aria da uccello notturno.

«Scusa, Ilya…» azzardò lei. «Se non sono troppo indiscreta… posso chiederti cos’è successo al tuo occhio destro?»

Sulle prime, lui sembrò un poco interdetto. Poi, si fermò. Con gesto lento e studiato, si sfilò la pezzuola che gli copriva quell’occhio.

Ciò che Nadia vide la scioccò e affascinò allo stesso tempo.

L’iride grigia era immersa in un rosso vivo e profondo, che riempiva il resto del piccolo globo.

«È il segno che mi è rimasto da quando sono scampato alla Peste Rossa» spiegò, con apparente noncuranza.

Rimase là, fra il lume lunare e i riverberi delle finestre, a farsi ammirare come una tetra curiosità.

«Spero di non offenderti, o di non dire una sciocchezza…» tentò delicatamente Nadia. «Ma… mi sembra che abbia _un suo strano fascino_ ».

Le labbra ironiche e sensuali di Julian si piegarono in un sorriso compiaciuto. Era contento che quel piccolo momento di teatralità fosse stato apprezzato. Ancor più lo era per il fatto che, ad apprezzarlo, fosse stata la contessa Satrinava di Vesuvia, raffinata ed esigente come poche persone al mondo.

«Grazie!» replicò - con slancio e tremore allo stesso tempo. «Adesso, però, sarà meglio che mi rimetta a posto la pezzuola… prima di spaventare qualche passante». Eseguì.

«Dove andiamo di bello?» fece la sua amica, riallacciandosi al suo braccio.

«Vista l’occasione e la _compagnia speciale,_ stavo pensando a qualcosa di diverso dalla solita osteria» rispose l’altro.

«Peccato. Sarei stata curiosa di vedere con quale arte avresti raccontato agli avventori della tua prodigiosa sopravvivenza all’impiccagione» lo stuzzicò lei.

«Una storia del genere non ha certo bisogno di molta arte per essere interessante» ribatté Julian, con un lieve ghigno di rimando.

Alcune lanterne gettarono su di loro una luce rossa. Nadia si voltò alla propria destra, da dove proveniva quel lume. Le lucerne erano appese all’ingresso di un edificio chiuso da pesanti tendaggi, con due piani punteggiati da piccole finestre. Dal pianterreno, giungeva il chiasso di voci maschili e femminili, insieme a una piccante musica di flauti. Sulla porta, alcune giovani donne dal capo fittamente velato - ma con braccia, ombelico e caviglie scoperte - guardavano agli uomini di passaggio. Una di loro entrò nell’edificio, conducendo con sé appunto un passante che aveva sostato lì. Quali fossero il loro mestiere e la funzione di quella casa a luci rosse era evidente.

Fra le donne, ce n’era una vestita di viola e dalla pelle scura come quella di Nadia. La contessa la fissò. Le somiglianze fra loro due non finivano lì. Anche la statura e la corporatura flessuosa della sconosciuta erano notevolmente simili a quelle della Satrinava. Aveva persino una certa finezza di modi, un fare altero e composto - che, evidentemente, serviva a tenere i clienti _al loro posto_ e a far sborsare loro più denari senza fiatare.

Come richiamata dallo sguardo di Nadia, la prostituta si voltò versò di lei. Per un istante, le iridi scarlatte della contessa incrociarono quelle nerissime dell’altra.

«No, non è quella la nostra meta di stanotte» intervenne Julian, divertito. Le ragazze sulla soglia del bordello lo stavano per l’appunto squadrando, con un interesse che non mirava solo alla sua borsa. D’istinto, Nadia strinse ancor più a sé il suo braccio. I taciti apprezzamenti di quelle donne verso il suo accompagnatore le avevano causato una sorta di rodimento di stomaco che non sapeva - o non voleva - spiegarsi.

Proseguirono. Musica e rumori del postribolo andarono dissolvendosi. Ma la Satrinava, ancora per un poco, sentì su di sé lo sguardo penetrante della sua sosia.

«Non so se ti ho mai accennato alla mia passione per il teatro…» cominciò Julian, strappandola felicemente ai suoi pensieri. «Ma, fra poco, arriveremo al Teatro Comunitario. Io sono un _habitué,_ lì… sia come spettatore che come attore».

«Davvero? Mi piacerebbe assistere a qualche tua performance, una volta o l’altra!» reagì Nadia, con vivacità.

«Ne sarei onorato!» replicò l’uomo, suadente. Il suo occhio si fissò nello sguardo dell’amica. La sua espressione ardentemente lusingata le discese fino al cuore, come un farmaco dolce.

«Ti confesso, comunque, che non conosco la programmazione di stasera» riprese Julian. «Più o meno, il genere è sempre lo stesso. Promettimi che non ti arrabbierai…»

«Perché dovrei arrabbiarmi?» ribatté Nadia, accigliandosi.

Lui deglutì. «Ecco… Il Teatro Comunitario, tendenzialmente, mette in scena… satire sulla vita di palazzo. Soprattutto sul tuo ex-marito».

«Oh, allora sono certa che mi divertirò senza ritegno!» esclamò la contessa, scoppiando a ridere. «Anzi, se me lo permetterete… spero che potrò darvi qualche spunto per i prossimi copioni».

«Ottima idea!» concordò l’altro di slancio.

Ridendo spensierati come ragazzi, arrivarono a quella che sembrava essere stata una piccola e confortevole casa da tè. Julian indicò galantemente l’ingresso a Nadia, cedendole il passo.

All’inizio, fu avvolta dall’ombra. Solo una lama di luce proveniva da due tende accostate. Socchiudendo gli occhi, Nadia cominciò a distinguere vanghe, piume, maschere, botti, vecchi mobili, nappine, bottiglie… Quell’anticamera doveva essere adibita a ripostiglio.

«Siamo arrivati alquanto presto» spiegò Julian. «Andrò a salutare il direttore della compagnia…»

«Ilya!» Quella voce ferma e baritonale l’aveva preceduto. Un uomo basso, eppur massiccio, dai ricci brizzolati e con una folta barba dello stesso colore lo stava salutando cordialmente.

«Capiti a proposito. E questa signora…?» Guardò Nadia.

«Un’amica che viene qui per la prima volta» si affrettò a spiegare Julian. «Lei è…»

«Dia. Piacere» completò lei, porgendo la mano inanellata e finemente velata al direttore. Questi le baciò il dorso con un garbo non perfetto, ma sincero. Un guizzo negli occhi castani dell’uomo le fece temere di essere stata riconosciuta, nonostante lo scialle e l’uso di un nomignolo. Comunque fosse, quel gentiluomo popolano non fece motto.

«Se mi permette, La accompagnerò a una delle nostre migliori poltrone» offrì. «Quanto a te, Ilya… so che te lo sto chiedendo all’ultimo minuto, ma ti andrebbe di recitare il ruolo di te stesso?»

L’altro restò interdetto.

«Non è un obbligo, eh… Ma vorrei aggiungere una scena che potrebbe _fare il botto_ » spiegò il direttore, ammiccante.

«Detto così, non posso certo rifiutare!» ribatté Julian, stando al gioco.

«Grandioso! Allora, ti spiegherò cosa dovrai fare…»

Dopo aver gentilmente accompagnato Nadia al suo posto nel pubblico, il direttore della compagnia invitò Julian dietro le quinte. A lei, non rimase che sedersi e attendere.

Anche a sipario chiuso, era chiaro che l’uomo non aveva mentito, circa la postazione. Da là, avrebbe ampiamente e comodamente visto la scena, senza essere direttamente sotto lo sguardo degli attori.

Quando la sala (non enorme, in realtà) si fu riempita, un ragazzo passò a spegnere i lumi. All’apertura del sipario, Nadia vide una ricostruzione in cartone e cartapesta dei giardini del palazzo. Non era perfetta, ma era eloquente. I salici, soprattutto, erano stati disegnati sul fondale con una certa abilità.

_I dolori del giovane conte_ era il titolo dello spettacolo. E un trucco salace spiegò fin da subito al pubblico di che _dolori_ si trattasse: sulla parrucca bionda e stempiata, il finto Lucio recava un bel paio di corna da caprone.

A quel punto, Nadia capì che sarebbe comparsa in scena anche la sua gemella e che la sua condotta non sarebbe stata delle più intemerate. Si morse un labbro. Era satira, dopotutto. Doveva prenderla con sportività. Sarebbe stato un momento importante di conoscenza dei vesuviani. Aveva bisogno di gente senza peli sulla lingua, come quella… Ma non poté impedirsi di provare disagio.

La caricatura di Lucio le sembrò alquanto convincente. Pomposo, sguaiato, beone e infantile, esattamente come il suo vero ex-marito era. Ancora non vedeva Julian. Del “dottor Devorak” gli altri personaggi parlavano in continuazione; ma lui non era ancora comparso in scena.

Stando al copione, il conte concupiva il giovane e (apparentemente ingenuo) dottore, ma senza successo. I doppi sensi si sprecavano. Nadia si sorprese ad arrossire violentemente. Sapeva che non erano tutte invenzioni…

Il primo atto passò senza che le chiome rosse del suo amico balenassero in scena. All’apertura del secondo, il suo cuore diede un tuffo.

Una donna molto simile a lei e con i suoi stessi vestiti comparve nel finto giardino di palazzo. Nadia riconobbe la prostituta di cui aveva incrociato lo sguardo lungo la strada. Non doveva esercitare un mestiere solo, dunque.

Aveva un notevole talento attoriale, peraltro. Nadia la ascoltò declamare un monologo con una voce calda e vibrante che, se non era proprio uguale alla sua, era perlomeno assai gradevole. Il suo era un lamento per il vuoto d’amore che sperimentava nella propria vita, accanto a un uomo meschino sposato per mera ambizione. La vera contessa si ritrovò a piangere caldissime lacrime, di nascosto.

La scena successiva la fece quasi sobbalzare.

Julian, finalmente, era comparso.

L’attrice si volse a lui con uno slancio trepidante, ma dando a vedere di voler mantenere un contegno.

_Cosa fa Lei qui, dottore? Anche Lei non riesce a chiudere occhio, travagliato dai pensieri che la luna maligna richiama?_

L’occhio di lui si riempì di una malinconia perfettamente mimata.

_Ahimè… Assediato dalle lubriche voglie dell’immondo caprone, neppur fra le coltri posso sperar pace e sicurezza. Son così disceso in giardino, a cercare refrigerio presso colei di cui sola m’importa… e che sola ha posto nel mio cuore._

Da dietro un pannello dello scenario, qualcuno gli porse rapidamente una viella. Julian la prese e cominciò a suonare. L’aria intonata dallo strumento strappò a Nadia, nel pubblico, una commozione profonda e dolorosa.

Era un tipo di musica ben diverso da quella solenne e studiata che lei aveva appreso sull’organo e sull’arpa. Avrebbe giurato che Julian stava almeno in parte improvvisando, più che eseguendo una partitura appresa a memoria. Ma era così _viva…_ così piena di tutto il suo essere… C’era in quella musica dolcissima e selvaggia tutta la passione di una notte insonne, trascorsa tra i fantasmi e le speranze.

Quando il brano terminò, la Nadia-personaggio sembrò esitare, combattuta tra l’orgoglio e il sentimento. Poi, Julian posò a terra la viella e lei si lanciò fra le sue braccia. Sotto le lampade della scena, davanti agli spettatori, la donna gli premette sulle labbra un bacio di fuoco, che a stento sembrò finzione. Mille diverse punte trafissero il cuore e lo stomaco della contessa vera, strappandole sudori freddi.

Disciogliendosi dall’amplesso, l’attrice gettò una sveltissima occhiata in direzione della platea. Con irreale precisione, i suoi occhi nuovamente intercettarono quelli di Nadia. E, a questa, parve di vedere sul suo volto un sorriso d’ironica e consapevole sfida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mentre i loro passi ticchettavano lungo il viottolo buio che scendeva verso il porto, Nadia e Julian non fiatavano. Le scene appena viste e recitate nel Teatro Comunitario danzavano ancora come fiamme sulla superficie dei loro cervelli. La commedia si era risolta con una (almeno temporanea) riconciliazione tra la contessa e il cornuto consorte. Ma certamente non era il finale a occupare i loro pensieri e a tagliare il loro respiro.

Fu Nadia a rompere il silenzio.

«Dunque… io sarei _la sola che ha posto nel tuo cuore_?» punse.

Julian si fermò di botto. Un rossore violento saliva sul suo volto fino agli orecchi.

«Era una commedia…» balbettò. «Non ti devi preoccupare…»

Le sue parole si spezzarono.

«Senti…» Incrociò le braccia e se le strinse contro il petto. «Se… se ci fosse… che so… un _filo_ di verità… sarebbe un problema, per te?»

La voce di Julian scricchiolava come vetro, sotto la tremenda emozione.

«No» soffiò la donna. E il soffio di quella parola era carezzevole e rovente come il suono d’un violino.

L’occhio di Julian osò rivolgersi a lei. Un velo tremolante e lucido gli dava una sorta di febbre.

«Allora… cosa vuoi che faccia?» esalò lui.

Nadia gli posò una mano su un braccio.

«Ilya… _baciami._ Nella realtà, stavolta».

La rapidità con cui l’altro si mosse la lasciò quasi interdetta. Fu meravigliata da quanto bruciassero quelle labbra, su un volto perennemente freddo. Sembrava che tutta la vita di Julian si fosse raccolta in quei due petali di carne. La carezza della sua lingua la scottò, le salì alla testa. Gli cinse il collo, affondando con voluttà le belle dita nelle onde di fuoco dei suoi capelli.

L’uomo la stringeva con urgenza, come se lei potesse scomparirgli fra le braccia da un momento all’altro. Nadia sentì le sue lunghe mani insinuarsi tra le fasce che le chiudevano il corpetto dietro la schiena, cercare la sua pelle liscia e rovente attraverso il cuoio dei suoi guanti e il tulle dell’abito di lei.

«Non vorrai _possedermi_ qui, in mezzo alla strada, vero?» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, maliziosa e divertita.

«Certo che no!» ribatté lui, con una sfumatura d’imbarazzo. «Potrei portarti là dove abitavo prima che tu mi assumessi a palazzo… in quel letto dove ho passato tante notti da insonne, quando ero ricercato come presunto assassino di Lucio… Potrei legare a quella camera nuovi ricordi». Il sorriso con cui accompagnò quelle parole instillò uno strano languore nel cuore della donna.

«Oppure, potremmo arrivare fino al porto… La mia nonna onoraria, laggiù, ha una barchetta a remi che mi ha permesso di prendere in prestito, quando mi serve. Arriveremmo fino a un’isoletta tranquilla, poco lontano dalle coste di Vesuvia… E saremmo soli, sotto la notte stellata…»

«Questa seconda idea mi pare decisamente più allettante» scelse lei.

«Benissimo!»

Julian le prese la mano e s’incamminarono insieme.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lo sciacquio del mare e il dondolio della barchetta cullavano Nadia in una sorta d’ipnosi. Il suo compagno aveva insistito per essere lui solo a remare, benché lei avesse più volte ribadito d’avere la forza per aiutarlo. Fra sé, aveva sospirato sulla sua cocciutaggine da ragazzo. Non poteva negare che Julian avesse _lati difficili…_ quelli che la spazientivano e la intenerivano allo stesso tempo.

Le aveva affidato la cappa e la giacca e si era dato interamente ai remi. La luna piena, quella che tagliava un lungo ponte sulle onde nere, pioveva sul volto, sul collo e sul petto semiscoperto dell’uomo, trasformandolo in una figura eterea. Nadia lo fissava affascinata, quasi meravigliosa dalla forza che poteva sprigionare quel corpo ossuto e sottile. Nonostante le sue lunghe gambe gli rendessero disagevole condividere lo spazio sulla barchetta, Julian - in quel momento - pareva lieve e spensierato. Il suo occhio, quando non controllava la rotta, si posava sulla compagna, strappandole brividi elettrici. Quella luna riempiva il loro capo di vapori, le loro vene d’argento vivo. Nadia immaginava a cos’avrebbe assistito quel disco incantato, di lì a poco - e il piacere dell’attesa inumidì la sua flora più segreta.

Fu richiamata da un sussurro di Julian. Lo vide raggiante sotto il cielo stellato, coi capelli ravvivati da una leggera brezza - poi, lui si chinò verso la donna. In quel bacio rapido e delicato, trascorse un’emozione vibrante, come una corda appena sfiorata. La notte continuò a suonare quella sua musica fatta di palpiti.


End file.
